The Happily Ever After of Jacob and Renesmee
by AzulRavenclaw
Summary: Read above! I suck at summaries...xD
1. Wedding Planning With Alice

**A/N- I hope you all enjoy this! This is my first ever fanfiction so don't judge. :D Stephanie Meyer owns all these characters and other stuff. Any extra such as new characters and so forth that you have not heard of is clearly from my very scatterbrained mind. ;) Not for people ages 0-13. Enjoy.**

Renesmee-

"Aunt Alice,I am fine with having a small wedding. I think a Quileute wedding is both traditional, _and _acceptable."

"I know that! I am just saying that having a Hollywood theme would totally add some jazz! Don't you agree?"

I sighed. Aunt Alice can be _so _annoying at times.

"Aunt Alice, I think maybe we should discuss this later. Perhaps tomorrow?"

"Hmm, alright. Well, last question, what flowers are you thinking of?"

"White Orchids. What do you think?"

"Perf. Okay, bye, hon!"

After Aunt Alice left I smiled happily. I can not believe that this is actually happening! I will soon be ready to marry Jacob, my soul mate.

Jacob-

I couldn't wait. I would be marrying my Renesmee. Finally. I love her laugh, her chocolate brown eyes, her smile. She was always spending once a week with with the Physic* planning our wedding. I couldn't wait 'til she came home. To me. The cottage Esme built was unbelievable.

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSHFdgqrrEQphtfYH7nbmRMm1M8Ok_qR6B8Omdz4hhzHpeOuBbiZg

After about thirty minutes or so Renesmee was home. I already had dinner set. Her favorite. Eggs and bacon and sasuage. She just love this stuff.

"Hi babe. You're home early."

"Yeah, Alice was being so obnoxious you wouldn't even believe it!"

"Believe me, I could."

We laughed and I pulled out a chair for her.

"Mmm, it smells so nice. I love you Jacob." She sighed and breathed in the delicious smell of breakfast food for dinner.

"I love you, too."

We ate and afterwards did Renesmee's and I favorite hobby. Trying to have a baby.

I knew how Renesmee wanted me in her and I needed her so badly it hurt. I wanted her beautiful body all to myself. I couldn't wait.

**A/N- I know, I know, short chapter. But don't worry the, ahem, action is about to start. I love reviews. Reviews are my drugs, and I want y'all to be my dealers. ;) Bad joke, I know. But seriously, what did you think? Did ya like, or nah? Review! And if you want to see the cottage/house/whatever be sure to type in that code thingy ma jiggy! I'm gonna go read some more fanfic for inspiration.**

***Alice**


	2. Pregnancy Test

**A/N- Oooh, I wonder what happens in this one. *Wink, wink* Love y'all. Shout out to my faves, the first two who ever reviewed this. Love reading your reviews! You are all so wonderful. Let's try to get 50 this time! ;) 3 Read on, lovie!**

Renesmee-

"Ohh, Jacob. I love you soo much!"

He was inside of me and I enjoyed it.

"It's not too much is it, babe?"

"Jacob, I'll tell you when. Let's just try to get pregnant though, okay?"

He pushed himself into me harder than ever. I screamed with pleasure! It was so intimate.

Curious, I went to the bathroom. We've been trying and practically losing hope of having a child, but I still went. And screamed.

I was pregnant!

**A/N- I know you saw it coming. ;) Reviews? Thanks. And sorry. I hate writing lemons...xD! Okay, I want y'all to vote, should it be a boy or a girl. I want you to vote! I reply to my reviews and if you have any questions or suggestions tell me. Okay, bye guys! This is two posts today! Lucky you! Trying to update tomorrow, like Livvy said. Thank her if you enjoyed. She is truly inspiring. Also, follow VanessaWolfe7 something,something. Just search her. :) Bye guys!**


	3. Hot Cheetos

**A/N- You are all so wonderful! Even though I didn't get a ton of reviews I still appreciate the reviews I have gotten! ;) BTW, I'm posting this with the same title and username on Quotev, so if you wanna read it there you can. I also have a Harry Potter one. ;) Check it out? Thanks.**

Renesmee-

I was so happy and overjoyed with having a child! I couldn't wait! When I screamed Jacob rushed to the bathroom and looked around.

"Don't worry Jacob! I'm just...PREGNANT!"

His smile was so big. He rushed towards me and picked me up and spun me around! I laughed, and then realize, what was I gonna tell my parents? It's bad enough Uncle Emmett stalks everyone's sex life. What's he going to think when I'm pregnant? What's he going to say? Uncle Emmett already gave me the "sex talk" whenever I was around 2 weeks old. I told Daddy and Momma using my gift and I think I heard a bunch of bones cracking afterwards, I'm guessing!

Jacob said that we should go down to La Push in a week or so to break the news to his family and the Pack. I agreed, and couldn't wait for some Hot Cheetos. Mm! Was I getting cravings already?! Oh well, what the baby wants, I want!

Jacob-

When Renesmee screamed I thought of the Volturi. I rushed over and saw her smiling. Then she told me about her being pregnant. Dang. I work fast. I smiled and spun her around, glad to be a father. I imagined little Jacobs and Renesmees, running around. I smiled even bigger. Then, I promised her a visit to La Push to break the news.

She walked into our room and grabbed her phone to call Rachel.

"Rach, I'm pregnant!...Yes, I know...I can't wait to go to La Push...No way!...I can't wait!...Hot Cheetos...Mm...Mm hm...Sure!...I don't know...Maybe...M'kay, bye hon!" Then she hung up.

"What was that all about?"

"It's a surprise. Don't worry, she'll tell during the visit."

"What was that about Hot Cheetos?"

"My craving. Hon, do we have some. The baby might be hungry."

I smiled and nodded and ran to the kitchen to grab the large bag of Hot Cheetos.

Then, I smelled leeches.

**A/N- Y'all are so smart, you probably know what's going on and what's gonna happen! ;) Review! *For Quotev Readers, I Do The Copy And Paste Method, So, Your Review Will Be Comment!***


End file.
